


A Future Past Certain Death

by Innocentfighter



Series: Inquisitor Alessandra Cousland, Hero of Ferelden [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Lyrium Addiction, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Non-Chronological, Sibling Love, Templars (Dragon Age), Trevelyan is not Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: “Then…” Dorian paused for several seconds, “the start of the withdrawal symptoms?”“Yes.”The bed dipped, “how long?”





	A Future Past Certain Death

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, Ally has the least relationship problems for the time being, but then again her Husband is who knows where

Arthur rolled onto his side and curled into a tight ball. He was freezing, but if he pulled the blankets over him he felt as though he would burst into flames. A violent shiver wracked his body.

“Amatus, as much as I know you enjoy my presence, you don’t have to wait up for me,” a soft voice came from the doorway, “what would your soldiers think if you fell asleep- Arthur?”

He shivered in response.

Dorian was at his side and placed a hand on his forehead, “you have a fever. It must be the illness that’s been running through the servants.”

“N-no,” he struggled out.

“Then…” Dorian paused for several seconds, “the start of the withdrawal symptoms?”

“Yes.”

The bed dipped, “how long?”

“Hours?” Arthur’s teeth chattered, he wondered if Dorian even understood what he was saying.

“Why didn’t you send for me?” Dorian ran a hand through his hair.

Arthur gasped as a wave of pain washed through him, centering on his spine, “couldn’t stand.”

There was a long pause and Arthur spoke once more, “stay with me tonight?”

* * *

> **Codex Entry: Morning Note**
> 
> _Dorian,_
> 
> _I woke up before you this morning. Miracles do happen!_
> 
> **_-The paper is covered in ink blots-_ **
> 
> _Not sure what I wanted to say, but I was happy to see you when I woke up this morning. I love the idea of you being the first person I see and the last person I see._
> 
> _I wish I could have told you that in person, but it’s easier to write. Besides, I’ll know your reaction when I return home from the patrol today, it’ll annoy Cassandra to no end not knowing what’s got me in such a good mood._
> 
> _With affection,_
> 
> _Arthur_

* * *

Dorian was gathering his clothes.

“Why don’t you stay longer?” Arthur asked as he rolled onto his stomach.

“And give people reason to talk?” Dorian turned and raised an eyebrow.

“They talk already,” Arthur flicked a wrist to beckon Dorian back, “about us. They talk of Cullen and Hazel as well as the Inquisitor and her secret lover.”

Dorian laughed, “I’m fairly certain that last one holds no truth.”

“I believe it.”

“Is that so?”

Arthur grinned, “She writes love notes, _love_ notes Dorian! I’ve seen her face when she takes the time to write private missives. She’s entirely besotted with this person.”

Dorian turns around to face him, “maybe they’re letters to her family?”

“No, I know these things.”

Arthur preened when Dorian returned to the bed and sat down next to him.

“You’re an expert on love now?”

Dorian reached up and rubbed his thumb along the scar on the side of Arthur’s head. It was still tender, a memento from when the conclave exploded. Strangely enough, Dorian always seemed to know when it was bothering him.

“I always have been,” Arthur said as he leaned into the touch.

“I distinctly remember you running from the room when you realized you flirted with me,” Dorian teased.

Dorian’s hand ghosted across the side of his head before he settled on the back of his neck. Arthur sighed softly as he felt fingers begin to lightly scratch.

“Well, I couldn’t make it too easy for you to fall in love me.”

The scratching stopped as Dorian stilled, “it still has been far too easy to fall.”

A dopey smile stretched across Arthur’s face, “I’ll catch you. I’ve already fallen.”

* * *

> **Codex entry: Morning Note Two**
> 
> _Are we doing sappy love notes when we wake up in the morning? My what would the chantry say if they saw one of their mighty templars playing house with an evil magister? Perhaps Mother Giselle would have a thought on this?_
> 
> _But, in all seriousness, I am comforted knowing that I will wake up next to you. Something I longed for._
> 
> _-Dorian_

* * *

“Amatus, we’ve been sharing quarters for almost a month, where would I go?”

Arthur stirred at Dorian’s tone, his words were almost exact in pronunciation and it sounded strained.

“Time slows when I am around you,” Arthur smiled before it broke into a grimace.

Dorian huffed, “naturally you’re coherent when you’re attempting to woo me.”

“Naturally,” Arthur hummed.

Pain jumped up and down his spine as Dorian jostled the bed as he settled. After he was still for more than a few seconds Arthur slowly maneuvered his way to Dorian’s side. Arthur could only nuzzle into the crease of Dorian’s hip as the mage was still sitting up against the headboard. A hand brushed against the tip of his ear before Dorian cupped the back of his neck.

The cold was welcomed despite Arthur thinking he was freezing to death earlier. Dorian must be willing this to work.

Arthur had nearly dozed off when Dorian spoke, “I don’t know why you chose now to break your Lyruim addiction.”

“They can’t make me go back, after,” Arthur slurred.

Dorian’s chest rumbled, “no one can make you do anything you do not wish to do, Amatus.”

Arthur yawned, “you can.”

“A powerful gift indeed,” Dorian’s grip changed on his neck, “sleep.”

* * *

Arthur knew their luck would run out eventually. The first few weeks of without Lyrium were exhausting and he felt stiff, but none of the episodes had been as bad as the first. He could already tell his senses were fading, and it was disorienting enough he had stepped away from sparing.

Cullen had been watching him more closely. More pleasantly was the truth that Dorian rarely left his side when he was present at Skyhold, which was turning into more of a common occurrence. The Inquisitor had taken to asking Vivienne to journey with her.

Arthur was relaxing with his head on Dorian’s lap in the courtyard. They were in a secluded corner that not many people would see them at a glance, and Mother Gisselle had long since given up on convincing Arthur that this was a dangerous association to have.

“I enjoy spending time with you,” Arthur said suddenly, “like this. Just existing together.”

Dorian raised the book to peer down at his face, “I would certainly hope you enjoy my company, considering.”

There was an uncertain waver to Dorian’s voice that Arthur could hear. He decided there was no shame in admitting his other thoughts.

“You’re here so often these days, I may become spoiled.”

“There are worse fates,” Dorian said, but his shoulders were tense, “the Inquisitor has gotten it into her head that I would rather be here.”

“And you don’t agree?” Arthur’s heart twisted, he rubbed at the ache.

“I…prefer it,” Dorian said slowly as if tasting the words, “but I do not want to put my personal life above that of Thedas’. These are large stakes to gamble with.”

“I understand,” Arthur said quickly, certain.

They fell silent, and just as Dorian’s attention returned to the book Arthur spoke again, “she took Bull with her and Varric.”

“Another dragon?” Dorian frowned.

Soft footsteps approached them, Arthur turned his head to greet his sister who was grinning. He raised an eyebrow, unaware of what was causing her so much joy.

“Three dragons actually.”

Dorian let out a long breath, “three?”

“In Emprise du Lion, they made their nests in the coliseums past where the bridge was destroyed,” Hazel laughed.

“All the more reason to never visit that dreadful place again,” Dorian remarked dryly.

“Varric would likely join you in the vow.”

Arthur winced as he rubbed more fiercely at the pain in his chest, “Bull may set up the Chargers’ base there after all of this. Someone should warn Krem to buy warmer clothes.”

Hazel and Dorian’s eyes settled on his face. Arthur felt his cheeks turn red.

“Brother, how do you feel in this moment?” Hazel tilted her head.

Arthur shrugged as best he could, “no worse or no better.”

“Cullen-” Hazel coughed, “I’ve seen episodes, this is not something you can ignore and live through it.”

Underneath his head Dorian went rigid, “Arthur? Is one starting?”

“Probably.”

Dorian’s head whipped up to where Hazel stood and Arthur could feel the concern radiate off of him.

“Get him to a bed, have water and maybe food, something more than bread but still light,” Hazel responded somewhat unnecessarily.

Arthur realized that they hadn’t told her about the first episode. He winced, but thankfully neither mentioned it.

Hazel continued, “keep him calm and away from Lyrium.”

“Magic usually helps,” Dorian replied.

“I do not know how that will affect him,” Hazel responded with a frown, and narrowed her eyes “it likely won’t trigger any bad memories.”

Arthur sighed, “I enjoy you talking as if I am not present.”

“If a true Lyrium withdrawal is starting, you’ll only be present physically,” Hazel responded as she held his gaze.

He dimly remembered the first one. Despite Dorian being next to him he barely realized that was the case. Truthfully he barely realized that he was in Skyhold and not his room in the Free Marches. Carefully he pushed himself from Dorain’s lap, bemoaning that he was losing his comfortable perch.

Dorian’s hands hovered near him, prepared to catch him if he faltered. Which was unnecessary in the moment as it had barely started.

Hazel stood back on her heels, “I’ll make sure the way to your rooms is clear.”

With that she vanished just as quickly as she showed up. Arthur felt a little bad for ruining what good mood she did have, but knowing his sister she would recover quick enough. Dorian stood and offered his hand, Arthur took it gladly. He was pulled up and close to Dorain.

“If we are to handle these, you must tell me, Amatus,” Dorian whispered.

“Truly, I did not realize it was happening,” Arthur replied quietly, “you know I don’t like hiding anything from you.”

Dorian briefly pressed against him before backing up, “let’s head to the room?”

Arthur nodded.

* * *

Hazel sat across from the door to her brother’s room. She wanted desperately to be in there with him, but she doubted that he would like Dorian and her’s joint fussing. He needed to avoid as many stressors as he could, if they were like Cullen’s withdrawals then one person was good for an anchor but too many only exasperated the confusion.

The door opened and Hazel glanced up. Dorian looked weary, but not overly upset. She took it to be a good sign.

“He’s sleeping. I think the worse of the episode has passed,” Dorian sighed heavily.

Hazel stood, “that’s good. I was surprised when he told me that the was going off of Lyrium.”

Dorian leaned against the wall, “I must admit I was surprised as well. I still don’t understand his reasoning.”

“If you want my theory,” Hazel glanced towards the door, “I think it’s because he has a reason to _not_ be a templar.”

“He did say something about not wanting to go back,” Dorian mumbled.

“I’m sure it’s different in Tevinter, but in the Free Marches, if you aren’t the heir or the second born, then you’re likely dedicated to the chantry in some capacity,” Hazel said.

“ _You_ served the chantry?”

Hazel snorted, “no, I’d have to be a cleric or a lay-sister. I served in the military as a scout.”

“Must’ve been dull,” Dorian remarks dryly.

“Usually I just pointed the city guard in the direction of the criminal,” Hazel shrugged, “I got off lucky.”

“And Arthur not so much?” Dorian frowned.

“No, he chose to be a templar. While it’s traditional, our parents never _forced_ us to follow it,” Hazel replied, “the only tradition we followed was the first-born being the heir and the second being the spare.”

“I will never understand southerners,” Dorian groused.

“Southerners don’t understand southerners, if we did we wouldn’t have been waving blades at each other’s throats until the Inquisition came and sat us straight.”

Dorian chuckled.

Hazel pressed her lips together, and then let out a long breath of air, “this isn’t his first episode is it?”

“No,” Dorian answered, “we didn’t tell you, not because he didn’t want to, but because he didn’t want you to worry. You have Cullen-”

“He is my brother, Dorian,” Hazel said harshly, “I have more than enough heart to worry about two people.”

“I understand, but he didn’t want to you to run yourself ragged between everything, you are a prominent member of the Inquisition after all,” Dorian raised his hands in the air.

Hazel deflated, “I suppose there’s nothing that I can really do but worry. That’s all I seem to do these days.”

“Someone has to,” Dorian said kindly, “someone who is out in the field with the Inquisitor and the troops. Andraste knows the Inquisitor needs help balancing the world on her shoulders.”

“She does it well,” Hazel remarked.

Dorian nodded in agreement, “that she does, it’s why people follow her, but people follow you because you care.”

Hazel blinked, “Dorian…”

“Now, now, that’s as syrupy as I am going to get,” Dorian clapped his hands together.

Hazel jolts from the sudden change in tone, “what?”

“I’ll call for you if Arthur’s condition changes, you should rest. You just got back from the trip with Cullen correct?”

Hazel pushed off from the wall, “let me see him first? And then I’ll trust your word and you to take care of him.”

Dorian stared at her wide-eyed, “trust? What a novel thought.”

“Not so much as you think,” Hazel grinned.

With Dorian thoroughly confused she ducked into Arthur’s room. It was much the same as it was back home, sparse with a few personal touches. There were finer decorations that she was sure Dorian brought into make the place more “livable.” Arthur was in the middle of his bed, curled up, and despite the tremors wracking his body he was sound asleep. Hazel could see a thin layer of sweat on his skin, and she swiped it away from his brow.

“Foolish little brother,” she said with no heat, “thank the Maker you found Dorian. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man so in love, I’m almost jealous.”

Arthur turned as if he was reacting to her voice. She smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss his brow.

“Sleep well.”

She stood up and made her way out of the room now that her concern was satisfied. If Arthur was sleeping then the episode must not have been too terrible, it only lasted for a few hours. Cullen had told her that they could last for a day or longer if they got too bad. That, or Dorian was working some kind of magic she could barely think of.

“I leave him in your hands,” Hazel said as she passed the mage, “I’ll stop by in the morning to see him. Don’t forget the Inquisitor wants to talk about the Wardens tomorrow afternoon.”

Dorian inclined his head, “thank you.”

“I should be thank you,” Hazel said quietly, enough so that Dorian wouldn’t hear her.

She watched as he ducked back into the room. Oh mother was going to be _thrilled._

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts below!


End file.
